


Starry

by Merasmus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merasmus/pseuds/Merasmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘What you wish for?’<br/>Junkrat shot up straight, startling Roadhog, staring him in the face. ‘If I’d tell you it wouldn’t come true!’<br/>‘Alright.’<br/>A sly smile crept onto Jamison’s face. A smile Roadhog would like to punch off. ‘But since you’re a good pal I reckon I can tell you. If you promise not to tell anyone.’<br/>Mako looked around him. There was no one here, except for the oversized bugs. ‘Won’t be that hard.’</p>
<p>---<br/>Junkrat and Roadhog look at the stars. Junkrat makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry

There was something romantic about the deep blue midnight sky, dotted with stars. Mako would have been able to appreciate it more if he wasn’t currently on his back in the sand of an irradiated wasteland, the chirping of mutated cicadas the size of his arm not too far away. Yeah, before the crisis this would’ve been some sight.

Mako sighed and put his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow to ease his slightly uncomfortable position on the hard, sandy ground. Everything here was course, rough, and covered in sand.  
Something in the campfire snapped. Probably a twig. Jamison laughed his typical hysterical giggle, said something to himself. Undoubtedly coming up with a new explosive, related to fire this time.

Mako thought about the time Jamison had cooked them one of the giant cicadas, had bit down in it and muttered ‘crunchy!’ before spitting it out on the sandy floor, making a horrified face. Mako had laughed, had refused to try the food, and Jamison had punched him in the arm and called him ungrateful, unappreciative of his incredible talents as a chef. Mako made up to him by grilling some canned sausages over the fire, and opening a new bottle of moonshine.

They both had their secrets, things they kept from each other, but it was fine. Junkrat kept the bag with the secret he’d been hunted across the wasteland for close to him at all times. And Mako wore his mask for a reason. Or so Jamison assumed. The one time he’d tried to pluck it off the older man’s face, his arm had been twisted behind his back, Roadhogs hot, humid breath in his face, his voice deformed, sounding alien through the filters; ‘No.’  
That had been quite a while ago, before things went to shit and Mako couldn’t look at the boy without feeling something deep in his gut. Something dangerous.   
So he avoided looking at Junkrat, and Junkrat tried to attract his attention in the most horrendous ways. There’d been this time he had drawn a pig and a rat in the sand with a twig, humming to himself. Mako pretended he didn’t notice.

He felt Junkrat’s metal fingers prod his stomach. ‘Hey.’  
‘Hmm.’  
‘Guess what I just saw?’ Junkrat scuttled up closer. Mako tried to keep his breathing under control, his mask amplifying every noise he made.  
‘What.’  
‘A falling star, mate.’  
Stars had been falling all evening. The sky here was so clear you could see everything that happened up there. Mako sniffed unappreciatively.  
‘Ya know, I remember what my ma told me. Back then, way back when, back-’  
‘What,’ Mako said again, realizing the rat hadn’t taken his metal hand off his belly.  
‘Falling stars let you make wishes.’

Mako pushed himself up a bit, so he was sitting, and looked at the smoldering pit of embers at his feet. He could pick Junkrat up, push his face into the fire, watch him squirm, listen to him scream. To be fair, in the beginning he’d had a lot of these thoughts. The boy was annoying as fuck, didn’t know when to shut up, kept poking him, touching him, skipping around him. And there was this one time he almost blew the bike to bits…  
But recently he just wanted to pick him up and protect him. And not just for the 50/50 share of their crime spree.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head. ‘What you wish for?’  
Junkrat shot up straight, startling Roadhog, staring him in the face. ‘If I’d tell you it wouldn’t come true!’  
‘Alright.’  
A sly smile crept onto Jamison’s face. A smile Roadhog would like to punch off. ‘But since you’re a good pal I reckon I can tell you. If you promise not to tell anyone.’  
Mako looked around him. There was no one here, except for the oversized bugs. ‘Won’t be that hard.’  
Junkrat giggled, leaning into Roadhogs shoulder, wrapping his arms around the big man’s neck. ‘I wish we…’ He fell silent, stared at the fire. The smolders reflected in his eyes, and Roadhog realized he was staring at the boy again. ‘I wish we make a fuckton of money. And then we all spend it on ourselves.’ He struggled with his words, Mako noticed, and he clumsily put an arm around the bony boy’s shoulders. Junkrat looked up at him, half a smile on his face. The other half was confusion.  
Junkrat, getting twitchy, jumped up, out of Roadhogs half assed embrace, and looked down on him. ‘Ya get it? On us.’  
‘…Us. Fifty fifty.’  
‘No!’ Junkrat yelled. ‘On us, together, I want us to stay together, after all this fucking shite is done, after we’re done!’ He realized what he just said, crossed his arms, stuck his nose in the air. Trying to look calm and collected. ‘Imma need a good bodyguard once I’m loaded as hell.’  
‘I see.’ Roadhog hadn’t thought about anything long term, only kept the money in mind. He wasn’t in it for the company. Not at first, at least. Now he wasn’t too sure anymore.  
‘Yeah? Ya truly see?’ Junkrat stepped in closer, a bit more wobbly than normal. He tipped over an empty beer bottle with his peg leg, seemingly afraid to look Roadhog in the eyes.  
‘I do.’ Without thinking about it or holding himself back, Mako extended a hand to Junkrat. Junkrat grabbed it with both hands, lowered to the floor so he was sitting in front of Roadhog, a silhouette in front of the fire.  
Mako put his hand to the boy’s face, traced his sharp jawline, ruffled the smelly burnt hair he’d been longing to touch for a while now. It was softer than he expected, and a lot sandier. Everything was covered in fucking sand.  
Then Jamison bit Mako’s hand, giggling like he always did. And Mako pulled his hand back, wondering if this had been a mistake, if the boy was too strange, too distanced from reality to pull him in and have something meaningful with him.  
Junkrat grinned widely, exposing his pointy teeth. ‘I love ya.’  
Mako snorted loudly, fell into a coughing fit that lasted until Jamison jammed a new filter onto his gas mask, one of the special filters that made everything hurt less and look softer. He wasn’t sure if he could get used to this, but he would definitely try.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted on here and I'm nervous, I hope I did well.. English isn't my first language and I'm self taught, so if you see any dumb mistakes please let me know!  
> I might write more in this setting, or a sequel, I'm not sure yet. Probably once I stop being this nervous about posting!!


End file.
